memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Discovery
(Space, between the Klingon Empire and Orion Syndicate) A few Federation probes are patrolling the Borderland keeping an eye out for any Der'kal incursions into Federation space when several green energy blots fly towards the probes destroying them. (Earth, Starfleet Command) After a meeting with the Admirals about the Der'kal threat Admiral Kathryn Janeway walks out rubbing her neck from being in tactical meetings all day, when an Ensign walks towards her. Admiral we've got a problem says the young Ensign. Janeway looks at her. Yes Ensign what is it Janeway says as she takes the padd and sees the recording from one of the probes that was taken out by an unknown warship. Get me the Intrepid now Ensign Janeway says as she goes to her office. (Federation space) The USS Intrepid is at impulse speed patrolling the sector for any sign of Der'kal attacks since the battle of Bajor a month earlier. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss sits behind his desk. Incoming priority one message from Starfleet Command says the computer in its female voice. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen comes up and Admiral Kathryn Janeway appears on the screen. Captain Kira good to see you again, I never got to express my condolences on your loss, Prue was a very loving person and all of the Voyager crew mourns with you Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Thank you, Admiral, what's going on? says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Two days ago we launched probes into a place called the Borderland between the Klingon Empire and the Orion Syndicate, just a few hours ago we lost contact with our probes there we don't know what happened and the nearest ship is an hour away at maximum warp your ship is the closest one in the sector. We're sending you all the data we've got but its not much Typhuss we're also sending five Daedalus class battle cruisers to back you up as well but they won't be there until 1800 hours Admiral Janeway explains to Captain Kira over the monitor. We will found out what happened, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Janeway. Very well Captain, Janeway out and the monitor shows the Federation symbol as Typhuss turns it off. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen goes back into the desk. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss walks out of his ready room and walks onto the bridge. Helm, set a course for the Borderland, warp eight says Typhuss as he walks over to his command chair and sits down. Lieutenant Wellington inputs the course and speed. Course set and laid in Lieutenant Wellington says as she turns to Captain Kira. Why are we heading to the Borderland? Commander Madden asked Captain Kira. Starfleet lost contact with one of it's probes, a few hours ago says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Oh Commander Madden says as he sits in the first officer's chair.